Booth's Contacts
by Jhonnies
Summary: Special Agent Seeley Booth made one fatal mistake: left his phone in Angela's office. Contains Slash.
1. Chapter 1

Booth's Contacts

Author Notes

I was over at Livejournal looking for prompts when I came across one that said 'Bones, any/all, phone tag'. I thought 'Phone tag? Maybe it's slang for the contacts you keep in your phone' and I started to think about a fic. Then I found out it didn't mean that, but the plot bunny had already taken over.

This is the result of such thoughts.

This does not belong in my 'Bones Revisited' Series but I think you guys will like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bones or any of the characters.

* * *

Really AU, here's what changed (Character-wise):

Zack wasn't the apprentice.

Vincent didn't die.

Director Cullen and Doctor Goodman never left.

Wendell, Vincent and Finn are Zack's grad students.

Daisy, Arastoo, Clark and Mr. Fisher are Bones' grad students.

Here's what changed (Relationship-wise):

Daniel Goodman/Sam Cullen

Seeley Booth/Zack Addy (secret relationship)

Vincent Nigel-Murray/Wendell Bray

* * *

Story

Special Agent Seeley Booth had to run out of the Jeffersonian to arrest the killer but in doing so, he forgot his cell phone in Angela's office.

'Yay! Time to find out who the big bad FBI agent is behind that suit.' – The artist thought and started toying around with it.

"Figures he would delete all the messages." – Angela rolled her eyes. – "Let's see his contacts."

"Huh. He doesn't put names in."

The first contact was 'Annoying':

"That can be Zack, Hodge, Vince or Daisy."

The second was 'Artist':

"Oh, that's me. I'm kinda glad he didn't put a bad quality for me."

The third was 'Blabbermouth':

"Daisy Wick. Thought she did get less talkative after she and Sweets moved in together. Guess he didn't get around to change it."

The next contacts were 'Bossman' and 'Bosswoman':

"Doctor Goodman and Doctor Saroyan. Or should I say Doctor Goodman-Cullen? That wedding came out of nowhere. Though it was nice to be a groomsman."

The sixth was 'Boy wonder'

The meddling woman gave a full blown laugh when she read Lance Sweets' contact name.

"That is perfect! I can totally picture him in green tights and a cape!"

She read the next four contacts without giving them much thought:

"'Cool Squint' is Wendell, 'Crazy Conspiracy Theorist' is Hodge, 'D.C.' can only be Director Cullen. Well, Director Goodman-Cullen. And Depression-Man is Fisher."

The eleventh contact was 'Detached Doc':

"Brennan, Zack or Clark. Though I'm going with Clark, being detached is the main aspect of his personality."

The twelfth contact was 'Facts Kid'.

"Vincent Nigel-Murray Bray." – She paused for a bit. – "Okay, that wedding I saw coming!"

The thirteenth contact was 'Jar Head'.

"Jar Head? Who the hell is Jar Head? Jar Head. Jared! How could I've forgotten about Booth's little brother?"

The passed the next two contacts without batting an eye:

"'Religious Guy' is Arastoo and 'Southern Kid' is Finn."

Booth's last contact caught her eye and she began to open and close her mouth like a fish.

"'Tease'?" – She opened the contact's main "page" but there was no picture just little comment on the place a surname would be: 'My Love'.

"This is not Brennan's phone… I wonder whose it is…"

'Eh, what the heck?' – The artist thought before calling the last contact.

From her chair she could see Zack working at the forensic platform. She could also hear the squint's phone ringing.

'What a coincidence.'

Zack took off his gloves and answered his phone:

"Yes, Seeley?"

Angela hung up as quickly as she could.

"Oh my God! Booth and Zack?!" – After the initial shock had passed she got to thinking. – "Oh yeah. On some level that makes sense. Zack is honest, loyal, smart, and cute while Booth is protective, loyal, honest, strong and hot."

She paused for a bit.

"Wait a second; if Zack is 'Tease', Daisy is 'Blabbermouth', ' Crazy Conspiracy Theorist' is Hodge, and 'Facts Kid' is Vincent… That means…" – She opened the main page for annoying.

Her mouth dropped as she recognized her best friend's number on it.

"Oh God! Brennan is 'Annoying'!"

"What?" – Came the anthropologist's voice mixed with the FBI agent's.


	2. Author Notes

Author Notes

Sorry for getting your hopes up but this is only a small note.

I've made a decision to continue Booth's Contacts, but you guys have to know this ranks below Bones – Revisited and Oliver Addams 'Verse (and a secret crossover) in my priorities list.

Anyway, I'm glad you guys liked it, the sequel, Revelations, is already in the making.

I love my readers,

Oliver.


End file.
